1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chopsticks structure, and more particular, to a chopsticks structure characterized in that an angle is present outwardly toward the tail end along the outer peripheral surface of its clipping part so as to increase the fulcrum and contact area for the holding force during clipping food with its clipping part to facilitate the holding of food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 8, conventional chopsticks is generally in a thin and elongated form, and consists mainly of a holding part a for being manipulated with a single hand, and a clipping part a1 for clipping food, wherein the surface of said clipping part a1 is relatively smooth. When a user clips food, the conventional chopsticks works well with respect to common cooked food, however, to foods of smooth surface (for example, egg, peanut), since the friction force between the clipping part a1 of the chopsticks and the food is insufficient to hold the food, the food tends to slide off and fall down (as shown in FIG. 9).
In order to solve this problem, manufacturers had provided a thread-like portion on the periphery of clipping part b (as shown in FIG. 10) in an attempt to increase the friction force between the clipping part b and food. Although this structure can solve the problem of uneasiness of clipping food of smooth surface to some extent, this type of chopsticks is not easy to clean and tends to breed bacteria.
Another conventional modified chopsticks structure, as shown in FIG. 11, comprises of a clipping part c processed into an arc shape in an attempt to increase the contact and supporting points between the clipping part c and the clipped food so as to facilitate holding the food. Theoretically, this structure can achieve effectively the effect of holding food, however, in practical use, various effects may be attained depending on sizes of foods.
Referring to FIG. 12, when a user clips a bulky and smooth egg type food (such as a cooked hen's egg) with such conventional chopsticks, the surface of this clipping part c will contacts with the surface of the cooked egg at point A and B, respectively, and hence can clip the cooked egg easily. Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 13, in clipping a cooked bird's egg or bean food having a less size and smooth surface, the clipping part c of the above-described conventional chopsticks contacts the cooked bird's egg or bean food at only a single point (A1) and hence can achieve a holding effect only with no difference from that attained by the above-described chopsticks having a smooth clipping part a1, namely, the purpose of clipping food effectively can not be achieved.
Further, since said clipping part c is processed into geometry of an arc body, and mainly an ellipsoid form, when the user clips downwardly to the food, on end of the longitudinal axis of the ellipsoid will contact first the surface of the dish containing the food, and hence forms a height H with the recess portion of the clipping part, it would not be easy to clip food in practical use, unless the food is stacked high enough.
In view of these and in order to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages so as to increase the fulcrum of the holding force and the contact area of the clipping part with the food during clipping food to facilitate clipping of food with large or small size, the inventor had studied and developed constantly and intensively, and finally, accomplished the invention.